


3."Do I Know You?"

by Hetalia1912



Series: YG Family 50 themes [3]
Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Denial of Feelings, Dong Youngbae | Taeyang-Centric, Falling In Love, Feelings Realization, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Soulmates, Strangers to Lovers, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:07:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21889414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Dong Youngbae | Taeyang/Kang Daesung
Series: YG Family 50 themes [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1460578
Kudos: 1





	3."Do I Know You?"

**2:05 PM**

They say if you love someone in one life,they'll be your soulmate in your next life.But the only problem with this is that you might not recognize your soulmate immediately or maybe you'll never recognize your soulmate. 

Well Youngbae definitely hasn't found his yet.But there's something awfully familiar about the new trainee that he and Jiyong keep seeing.


End file.
